minnesota_historical_archaeologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin Tibbetts
Franklin Tibbetts (May 3, 1840 -- ) was a Cottage Grove businessman who was a principal founder of the Langdon Butter and Cheese Company along with George Woodward. Birth and Early Life Franklin was born into the pioneer family of Alvah and Dorothy Tibbetts on May 3, 1840 in Lee, Maine. In 1845, Franklin, his parents and his seven siblings migrated east from Maine to Stephens County, Illinois. They remained there for two years until they relocated in Oconto, Wisconsin in 1847. In 1851 the family moved again to Waupaca County, Wisconsin, and finally in 1858 they settled in Cottage Grove, Minnesota. Here Franklin found work on farms and in the lumbering business. Military Service On September 21, 1861 Franklin enlisted in Company B of the Third Regiment, Minnesota Volunteer Infantry. He was captured with the rest of his regiment by General Forrest at Murfreesboro, Tennessee on July 13, 1862. Shortly after, his company were paroled to Benton Barracks, Missouri, and then returned to Minnesota to engage in the Dakota Wars. His company were sent south for a second campaign on January 1, 1863. He served until December 13, 1864 when his time of service expired and he was discharged to return to Cottage GroveEaston, Augustus B. (1909). History of the St. Croix Valley, Vol. 1. Chicago: H.C. Cooper. 397. https://books.google.com/books?id=Zg8wAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA397#v=onepage&q&f=falseMinnesota Board of Commissioners. (2005). Minnesota in the Civil and Indian Wars, 1861-1865. St. Paul: Minnesota Historical Society. 182. https://books.google.com/books?id=UClQRRqJ5lgC&lpg=PP1&pg=PA182#v=onepage&q&f=false. Return to Cottage Grove and Family Life After returning from the war, Franklin purchased 160 acres of land in Cottage Grove and Newport. He constructed a house for himself and his family in Section 19 of Cottage Grove TownshipPlat map. (1870). "Cottage Grove Township". http://minnesota-historical-archaeology.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cottage_Grove,_1870.jpgPlat map. (1876). "Cottage Grove Township". http://minnesota-historical-archaeology.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cottage_Grove,_1876.jpg. He married Frances H. Tibbetts (née Cooley) on February 16, 1870 and the couple had eight children, seven of whom survived into adulthood: William, born February 17, 1871; George, born August 27, 1873; Lyman, born April 17, 1875; Alvah, born December 9, 1878; Elmer, born March 3, 1881; James, born February 6, 1883; Robert, born November 28, 1886; and Eva, who was born October 19, 1890 and died August 27, 1891 at the age of ten months. Franklin continued to buy property in the area and by 1909 had amassed 460 acres. He purchased a home in Newport in 1900 and handed over active management of his farm to his eldest son, William. Category:Tibbetts Family Category:Civil War Veterans Category:Cottage Grove Residents Business and Professional Life Franklin was on the board of supervisors for the township of Cottage Grove, supervised by his business partner Forrest Woodward. He and Woodward were also primary investors and stockholders in the Langdon Butter and Cheese Company. Franklin also served for twelve years as an officer of School District No. 33. Franklin was a member of Newport Lodge 118 of the Ancient Free and Accepted Masons as well as Park Lodge 137 of the Independent Order of Odd Fellows. He also associated with the St. Paul G.A.R. and the Old Settler's Association of Newport. References Further Reading History of the Newport Lodge 118 of Ancient Free and Accepted Masonshttp://www.newportlodge118.org/index.php/masons/history Category:Tibbetts Family Category:Civil War Veterans Category:Cottage Grove Residents